


【OUaT番外】枷锁束缚的羔羊

by yishuigan



Series: Once Upon A Time [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan
Summary: ⚠️预警一切故事纯属虚构，没有诬蔑、诽谤或暗示教团里有这类行为的意思有信仰的人请仔细斟酌自行避雷
Series: Once Upon A Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538770
Kudos: 1





	1. 枷锁束缚的羔羊＿01，02

咕噜噜。

八岁小东尼的肚子又叫了起来。

垂下手中多功能工具钳中弹出的小刀跟解剖到一半的青蛙，不，他那时后还不懂自己做的事叫“解剖”，他只是很想知道为什么青蛙能跳那么远，就理所当然往青蛙腿上动刀而已。

妈咪怎么没有来叫他吃晚餐？

他蹲在小溪旁，黄色半筒雨靴还踏在溪水里，脚底下是水流从塑料鞋底飞窜的冲击感，让他重心前前后后移动，歪着头想了好半天才记起妈咪已经跟着没出生的小妹妹走了，再也不会来他的秘密基地叫他回家吃饭。想起这件事让他鼻子酸酸的，他赶紧昂起头看向远方快垂到地平面的火红，把在眼眶打转的泪水用意志力压下去。

妈咪说我要当哥哥了，不能常常哭，要当榜样教妹妹怎么笑口常开。

他站起身在原地停留片刻，直到确定自己忍住泪水并可以将唇角提到妈咪最喜欢的角度后，才转身往家里跑去。

‘我的小羊这样笑最可爱了！’

妈咪时常这样跟他讲，他会气鼓鼓地说他不是小羊，是狮子、是花豹、是鳄鱼，是各式各样猎食动物，他甚至愿意当食人花，因为那很酷，反正不会是顶着一身厚重的毛，圆滚滚手压下去会深陷在里面羊。妈咪会对他的反驳噘起唇，突然向他腋下及腰间伸出手，直到他被顽皮而灵巧的手指搔痒到笑得蜷起身子在地上打滚，愿意当妈咪的小羊为止。

这是专属于他跟妈咪的游戏。

但现在没有人跟他这样玩了。

他跑出森林小径，穿过一片片田野，回忆让他似乎又感受到搔痒，咯咯地笑起来。田里偶有几个人抬起头，看是谁笑得这么畅意，他像一片影子掠过，没有理会他们的目光。

也还好他时常会忽略周遭只专注在自己的世界，他没听到路上还在田里忙碌的邻居的耳语。他们都觉得这甫丧母却整天笑个不停，与他对话却从不回应的小孩是被恶魔附身，是撒旦转世。

家里黑漆漆空荡荡地，他踢掉雨靴随手打开从玄关到起居室的灯往厨房走去。

父亲从不让他这样浪费电，他总说家里很穷，要节约一切开销，他们所拥有的都是天主赐福，要珍惜使用。但小东尼才不在乎，天主是谁？他为什么不多赐点福给他们家？为什么要他们生活在烛火般的光亮下被黑暗包围？

妈咪跟他都喜欢明亮灿烂的空间，反正父亲还在田里没回家，没有人会知道⋯⋯

噢不、他看到厨房里亮着一小簇微弱的黄光。

“你这个蠢小子！去洗手，然后把你刚刚开的灯都关掉。”

果不其然他一接近厨房就听到父亲低沉的怒吼。

“上帝怎么给我一个这样愚蠢的儿子。噢——要是爱莲娜还活着就好了，要是我那未出世的女儿还在就好了⋯⋯”

他默默去洗手、关灯再回到厨房，父亲依旧握着威士忌酒杯旁若无人喃喃重复对妈咪的思念及丧女的哀叹。他一直都知道父亲不喜欢他，因为他是与众不同的，妈咪说他是特殊的小羊，父亲对他展现的是比较另类的爱意。

但他一直都知道并非如此。

冰冷的羊肉派带着浓厚腥味，没有热汤，没有面包，只有面前那片软烂的派跟几根样子萎靡的长豆，他爬上餐椅勉强吃了一口，这些东西跟昨天吃的、前天吃的，甚至一周前吃的都一样，一样噁心。

然而他必须吃完，不然会挨揍，挨揍就算了，他时常因为各种大大小小的事情挨揍，摔破旧陶碗、踢凹铁水桶、被邻居告状、被老师抱怨或者没有在对的时间出现在对的地方——通常这点在父亲喝酒时总是毫无例外成为他被惩罚的原因。

不，挨揍没什么大不了的，真正令人难受的是他明天早餐会是同样的东西，这被他挖了一口的派。

而且他还不能吃太慢，如果等父亲喝醉他还留在餐桌前，他很可能因为自身的存在惹恼男人而被拉去仓库用磨刀皮带抽上几下。

“明天早上去教堂。”

当他在男人低沉的喃喃声中把晚餐扫进嘴里，偷偷溜下餐桌时，父亲突然开口。

“为什么？明天不是周日。”

他立刻回道，嗓子因为三天来第一次开口跟刚刚油腻的派而有些沙哑。

父亲没有回应他，目光盯着手中的酒杯，片刻后昂首一口喝下最后一指高的琥珀色酒液，把酒杯倒扣在餐桌上摇摇晃晃地离开。

他没有得到答案，却也难得未因没有立刻服从命令而被打，只留下满肚子翻搅的猜疑。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

他被父亲拉着跪在耶稣像前。

父亲双手十指交握按在圣经上，口中喃喃念着祷词，他在一旁东张西望，不想待在这过分肃静的地方。

他周日的确会跟着家人一起来做弥撒，上教堂对他们住的纯朴小镇来说是一周一次的头等要事，高地上偏远村野没有什么娱乐，镇民过着安份守己日出而作日入而息的生活，守着过往传统沿袭下来的天主教教堂是唯一丰富他们心灵的力量，虽然不若圣公会那般信众广布，但镇民都有着虔诚坚定的信仰，他们信奉神学胜过科学，小东尼对上帝没有这么多信赖，神之于他更多地是一个感叹词而不是个令人敬畏的名词，他从不跟着唱圣歌、听读经，能让他乖乖留在教堂内直到弥撒结束只有两个原因：阳光透过彩色玻璃照入，在地上留下五彩缤纷的投影；弥撒结束经常会分发给孩童的饼干糖果。

然而今天是个阴天，他既看不到绚烂的投影，也没有人会发糖果的样子，于是他像被跳蚤咬了一般坐立难安。

一个人影停在他们身旁，父亲在祷告没有注意，小东尼抬头看身着圣袍的神父半晌，对他最讨厌的黑色扮了个大大的鬼脸，神父慈祥的笑容似乎凝结在冰冷空气中，但小东尼的注意力早就转移到绕着烛火扑飞的蛾上去了。

“神父。”

他从没见过父亲对人这般斯文有礼，怕动作大了、声音高了都会得罪面前主的代言人一般。神父依旧面色不霁，勉强回了个礼。

“经过这么多年，你总算下定决心了。”

“请原谅我的犹豫，爱琳娜，我的妻子一直劝阻我，说东尼是与众不同的，只是需要更多耐心来培养，但您说得没错，这孩子真正需要的是主的指引。”

“是的。”两人一齐望向跑去蜡烛下戳弄焚死的蛾尸的小东尼，神父沈声道，“这是当然的。”

“请留在这里祷告吧。愿神降福予你的孩子，让我成功将他带上正途。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

修女带他到神职人员休息室沐浴，用粗糙的浴刷搓揉他每一寸肌肤，因为宽阔的浴盆实在比家里漏风的淋浴间优秀太多，小东尼没有抱怨，乐呵呵地让人将他刷得跟愈热变红的虾子一样。

“套上这个。”

兜头而来的是件粗麻长衫，到膝盖的长度，修女没有给他内裤及鞋子便牵着他往地下室走，他不是很在意，刚梳洗完实在太热，踩在大理石砖上如同踏进凉凉的小溪般舒服。

修女带他穿过长廊，两旁都是中古世纪使用至今的地下墓室，遭时光磨损的雕像，壁龛里摇曳的烛光照的石棺忽明忽暗，他并不感到害怕，反倒充满好奇。

这里都埋了谁？石棺里是骷髅还是木乃伊？没什么空气流通的地下室中为何烛火还会晃动？诸如此类。他的想法跳得很快，有时候甚至快到连自己都难以理解，模模糊糊的概念像水面上的花瓣快速掠过，有些他自己解答了自己，有些他连思考解答的时间都没有，心思便分心到下一项，无法用口语向别人表达，所以他很少说话，即便说出来，很大一部分是同连龄层无法理解，镇里的大人也无法同他解释的。

于是他更沉默了。

“最后面那间。”

修女停在走廊中段往最末端一指，没等他反应过来便迳自离去。

他看看前方，再看看修女走回去的方向，挣扎着要往哪边，最后好奇心战胜一切，他深吸一口气假装自己是要上战场的勇士，挺直腰背大步往前走。

说不定前面房间里有神父封印下的鬼怪呢！不然修女为什么急着离开？他会当个消灭恶魔的英雄，跟故事书里头的骑士一样。

推开吱吱嘎嘎作响的木门，里头的东西令他大失所望。

不过就是神父，换了祭袍搭上紫色披肩，身旁还站着几位执事与辅祭男童。他转身欲走，却被执事一把拉入房内，按跪在阶梯形的石块上。粗刻石块大致成形后便未在细研，表面不少凸起及坑洞，他一跪上去便是入骨的痛从膝盖及小腿骨直直往上窜。

他猛力挣扎，却没发出任何声音，踢打扑腾在壮硕的执事面前都是些小打小闹，只消提脚踩住他的小腿便能迫使他小腿贴合下层阶梯，伸出的毛茸茸的大手按下他的肩膀便让上身紧靠在上层。这下不只腿上痛楚难当，小腹也被石块硌地难受，单薄的胸膛像是被压穿一般，连吸进的空气都断断续续，他更用力扭动、甩头、晃动手臂，进行任何他还能做得到的反抗。

“看！只有被邪灵附身的人才会在圣域这样挣扎，他需要我们的帮助。去，都上前去按住他。”

神父指挥两个辅祭男童帮忙按住他的手脚，让剩下的一位辅祭男童捆住他。那人手抖得厉害，摩擦力十足的麻绳在他手中像是生命力旺盛的鳗鱼，几次拿起绳索绕不到一圈，绳索便脱手而出，他死命抬起头望向那没大他几岁的辅祭男童，才发现对方眼里的惊惧不比自己少。

救我！不要这样，快放开我！他在心里呐喊。

一瞬间，辅祭男童似乎听到他的心声，停下手中动作，迎上他的目光。

“绑紧一点，约瑟夫，就像我们教育你的那样。”

神父平滑入丝的腔调让两人视线连结霎时段开，约瑟夫身体一颤，似乎想起不愉快的记忆，咬紧下唇撇开犹豫，用麻绳死死缠绕他的手腕，拉至石阶前方地面的两个铁钩分别绑紧，又从石阶两旁拉起皮带束在上背、腰间、大腿中段、左右两膝、小腿肚以及脚踝，当一切完成后，他只剩下头能昂起，十指能张握、脚板能晃动，其他部位都被牢牢固定，以双腿大分两侧、撅起屁股的姿势呈现众人面前。

“做得好，约瑟夫。那么让我们开始吧。”


	2. 枷锁束缚的羔羊＿03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️预警  
> 一切故事纯属虚构，没有诬蔑、诽谤或暗示教团里有这类行为的意思  
> 有信仰的人请仔细斟酌自行避雷

神父依序替众人洒上圣水，小东尼只感到后脑勺一阵恼人的湿意穿透发根，沉沉的圣经便压了上来，他忍不住又开始晃动脑袋，以减轻脖子的负担，但经书如附骨之蛆紧跟他的动作，直逼得他将下巴磕在石阶边缘。

冗长的祷文一般会成为他最好的催眠曲，他不只一次发现自己在妈咪的大腿上醒来，布道台上的神父仍然精神抖擞地念着似乎永远念不完的祷词，现下如果不是身上太痛，他依旧可能会在神父低沉的语调中陷入梦乡。他不懂这些人为什么要对他这么做，不懂为什么约瑟夫明明对他被指派的事存疑却没有拒绝，不懂为什么他们都一副理所当然看着他被这样暴力对待，这难道不是七宗罪里的傲慢、怠惰与愤怒？

他哀伤地发现——这些人都不懂的该如何问为什么。

“离开，你这不敬的存在。离开，你这被诅咒的存在。带着你的谎言离开，因为上帝决心庇护那人。”

神父的祷词终于结束，在看到东尼一副不以为然的表情后，神父深叹口气将握着的十字架放进东尼手中，走向墙角。

喀啦一声，神父停下脚步回头，只见十字架被东尼转动手腕贴着地甩到执事脚边，精准撞到执事的皮鞋再弹开。

单纯不想拿神父的东西的下意识反应，看在他人眼中无疑是种亵渎，辅祭男童们纷纷倒抽一口气，嘴里念念有辞请天主赦免他的罪，执事则是采取更直接的行动，用剩下的麻绳将十字架绑在他手心。

神父带回一束棕榈枝，曾经迎接耶稣进入耶路撒冷的圣枝此刻作为驱邪的道具仍有超凡入圣的效果。

一下接着一下重击在他背上或者臀上，分散的枝条同时造成多处刺痛，像蜜蜂将针刺入皮肤的感觉——很多很多只被激怒的蜜蜂。他的眼泪很快就被疼痛蛰出，棕榈枝不若父亲的皮带厚重，一下下去便是巴掌宽度的痕迹，那痕迹会在他身上停留一整晚，甚至到隔天都能让他心神不宁，然而神父亦没有酒醉的父亲那样好打发、那样好闪避，他不会被酒精迷惑麻醉败给突如其来的睡意，也不会因为目标躲到他没注意的角落而放弃。两相权衡下他现在受着的是比以往更多的苦难。

好痛！不要这样！他试图扭动身躯躲避，但皮带跟麻绳发挥极好的效用。他还是什么都做不到，除了承受更多。

他经受不住想要痛哭出声，偏偏身体似乎只记忆住如何维持妈咪最喜欢的笑容，他控制不了流出的泪水，嘴角却是吊诡地持续上扬。

噢，妈咪，我该怎么办？

又一下抽在他臀上，勾起长衫的线头，让上臀布料出现破口，过猛的挥击令沾附枝干上的圣水顺惯力飞出，在他背上留下点点水滴，一部分还溅至他的后颈，麻布料很快就在这种力度的打击下支离破碎，他连最后一层些微的保护都丧失了。

“神父⋯他还只是个小孩⋯⋯”

一个怯弱的声音，从其他人齐声祷告中冒出，夹杂着胆怯与试探而暧昧难明，对小东尼而言却如一把天籁。

棕榈枝从他臀上压着肉刷过，剥去残存的布料，在所有人眼下揭露出他满布不规则棱子的屁股，如车轮辗过的烂泥路，高高低低没有平坦无缺之处，神父粗喘着气收手，走到约瑟夫面前。

“我知道，约瑟夫，我比任何人都清楚，他是个孩子，一个被恶魔缠身多年的孩子！你觉得这样就能驱逐他身上那受诅咒的灵魂？你听到他发出一声像人类般的响声了？去捧起他的脸好好看一看，去啊，孩子，快去。”

冰冷的手贴上他的脸，小心奕奕地让他抬起头，他用最渴求的眼神看向约瑟夫，希望唤起他的怜悯，却对上一双惊骇的瞳孔。

“他在笑！神父，他在笑⋯⋯”

手上沾染的泪水似乎是假的，犹如一场精心策划的骗局，蹲在石阶前的约瑟夫缩回手，身子因恐惧往后退去倒在地上。约瑟夫知道那张涕泪纵横却挂着笑容的脸会成为他至今为止最可怕的恶梦。

“现在你了解了，他这是在嘲弄神。别害怕，约瑟夫，天主会保护你免于恶灵的侵袭。来，你就在这儿，仔细观察他，直到他显露出人性，让我们知道我们成功了，我们以主之名救助了他。”

约瑟夫再一次抬起他的脸，不是唯恐弄伤他的气力，拇指与食指使劲扣住他下巴，让他把脸昂到垂眸可视的境界。第三次对视，里头只剩嫌恶与鄙视。

模糊意识到自己丧失仅有的盟友，可怕的棕榈枝又交到手臂更有力量的执事手中，疼痛没有限度地堆叠，他觉得自己就像雨夜暴涨的溪流，明明河床已经无法容纳，雨却毫不体恤地不停落下。他不懂他的身体怎么能承受这么多，每一下他都清楚感知到干枯枝条与皮肉的接触，与每一条棕榈枝接触的地方都争先恐后地往空气中升高，将皮撑开成薄薄一层。落在背上的比落在臀上的要疼上许多，落在腿跟的则是跟撒旦一般邪恶，执事似乎更喜欢瞄准那一块娇嫩的皮肤，让他不停在束缚中抽搐，看他时而绷紧足弓，时而绞紧手指直到关节发出喀喀的响声，十字架上的耶稣像已然深印在他掌心，另一手则因为刨抓地面断了几根指甲。

他不清楚发生了什么让他从折磨中获得释放，他的意识停留在一次父亲把他按在腿上用那双做惯农活的结实大手揍过他——好像是因为老师投诉说他干扰上课秩序——妈咪用手轻轻揉开他屁股上的肿块，低声安慰他说父亲是为了他好，要他体谅父亲的辛苦及理解父亲的求好心切，不要怨恨的时候。会想到那时大概是因为那是他第一次被父亲狠揍，也开启了后面的许多次。那时他们还过得比较好，母亲还在，父亲还不会喝那么多酒带着纯然的愤怒为了发泄而打他，有时也愿意对他笑一笑。

“他喊了‘父亲’。”

约瑟夫如释重负地松开手，带着迫不及待想要远离的表情站起身。


	3. 枷锁束缚的羔羊＿04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️预警  
> 一切故事纯属虚构，没有诬蔑、诽谤或暗示教团里有这类行为的意思  
> 有信仰的人请仔细斟酌自行避雷

“他看起来真糟。”

“你不能对刚经历驱魔仪式的人期待更多。”

“那么他已经没事了吗？神父。”

“我不会这么说。这只是第一阶段的胜利，他三天后必须再来一次。”

父亲掀开他背上铺着的纱巾，显然有一丝犹豫。

“他经受的得吗？我不是怀疑您，神父，只是他还是个孩子，这⋯⋯看上去真的很糟，或许能等他休养好一点⋯⋯”

“必须是三天后。”神父打断父亲的叨念。

父亲被神父决绝的语气吓到，手恭敬交握在身前，“当然，您说了算。”

三天后跟下一个三天后还有很多很多个三天后的三天后，即使他像蛇一般扭动身子挣扎，像发怒的美洲豹一般龇牙咧嘴，像无尾熊般巴住沿途经过的所有的树，他还是一而再再而三地被拖进如丧失所有星点的宇宙般漆黑阴沈的房间，重复经历有着无比真实疼痛的梦魇。

他愈来愈习惯疼痛，但这并不能带给他任何帮助，只意味他承受的愈来愈多，受到的责难愈来愈重。

“我们应该将他交给更有经验的人。”

执事向神父建议，他们都因为刚刚挥击的动作大汗淋漓，不断挥舞的手臂感受到阵阵肌肉的酸楚。

“这是个很好的建议。”

神父终于承认他无法拯救这个灵魂。即便他用上所有祷词，挥舞不下千次的棕榈枝，逼着东尼在仪式结束后抄写指定的圣经章节并背诵，来巩固他们暂时取得的成果，但下一次男孩再踏进房间时，依旧是那副令人沮丧的模样。

这个建议在东尼父亲面前并非一项可讨论的议题，更偏向一道命令，而小东尼本人则是到被带走的当下都还不知道自己要去哪里。

“父亲！父亲！”

这是他半年来说得最多的一句话。

叫妈咪没有人理会他，求助的对象只剩下身旁的父亲，通常他喊出声后，惩罚会终止，会有人解开他的束缚，他这么期待着，希望这次也是如此⋯⋯

“把他带上车。”

他在两个修士的钳制下扭身看向父亲，父亲两个跨步赶上前来，握住他的手。

“我会去看你。”

第一次，他真切地看到父亲眼中的关切与不舍。

两个月后，他在不抱期待的情况下等到父亲的探视，就像一个奇迹，像收到两份圣诞礼物那样让他惊讶，以往在家看他一眼都嫌烦躁的人，放下农活开了单程两个半小时的车，只为了在开放时间来看他一眼。

“我不会告诉你们我在那儿都遭受了什么，不然你们可能要为我流泪了。”

东尼轻笑一声，语气是惯有的轻率，他梳了工整的油头，穿着白大褂，里头却是印有潮牌公仔的T恤，牛仔裤在膝盖破了个大洞，早前他借着那个洞向大家展示了跪在石阶上留下的疤痕。

他一个人站在台上，聚光灯打在他身上显得那样自然而又不可思议。

“但我感谢这些过去，给我机会遇上三位改变我人生的人，也让我有机会站在这里跟你们说一些陈年往事。”

“一位，协助我逃脱地狱；一位，帮助我过上正常人的生活；最后，也是最重要的一位——”

他看向台下的观众，在不远的前方找到等待他的那双眼眸，沉静如水又激动似火，那人悄悄对他竖起拇指，下一秒却做了个猥亵的手势。

他太懂那代表什么，也太清楚可以对今夜有什么幻想，但又知道那人总可以在预期外给他些惊喜。

“让我在主的带领下，找到人生的真谛。”

“有人在餐会前问我：‘你说这些故事，是为了指控教团吗？’我的回答是否定的。我支持信仰，那能带来平静及安定，然而我也希望帮助一些可能会跟我有同样遭遇的孩子甚至成人。受精神疾病困扰的人并非违背主的意志，更多人需要知道这一点，社会需要提供他们更多协助，这才是我的目的。谢谢大家来到这里，也请你们将这些故事，这份精神传递给更多人。谢谢，祝有个愉快的夜晚。”

他回到桌边坐在那人旁边，那人探过身轻轻捏了捏他的手。

“你说得太好了！让我热血沸腾。”

他挑眉，毫不避讳地往那人裤裆一摸，然后笑了。

“你还得等上很久。”

“我等了你一辈子，几个小时又算什么？”

东尼笑得更开心了，他喜欢极了男人这些不着边际的甜言蜜语。

“不过我都特意跷脚坐了，下次就别揭穿我吧！”

男人贴在耳边苦着脸抱怨。

东尼没理他，回了一句。

“你可以把我绑起来。”

“什么？你说过不喜欢。”

“所以只有今晚。”

那人在他耳边轻声欢呼，“我想到许多有趣的游戏，你一定会喜欢。”

东尼又笑了，把正在上下其手的人推开，目光飘向台上的载歌载舞。束缚他这么多年的枷锁，终于在遇到男人后，彻底脱离了。


End file.
